


ALL FOR YOU, JEREMY HEERE.

by JerbearisHeere



Series: NO ONE COMPARES [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Book Squip gives Jeremy a handjob using Jeremy’s hand, Book Squip is a simp for Jeremy Heere, Book Squip just vibing, Book Squip kinda wants to die ngl, Jeremy loves his supercomputer boyfriend, Jeremy said “no ❤️“, Jeremy the Bisexual in denial, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Pet Names, Smut, This is book squip, handjob, he can’t see him but he’s t h e r e, he luvs his horny as fuck twink boyfriend, he nice, i hate my writing, slight angst, this is horrible, this is kinda porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerbearisHeere/pseuds/JerbearisHeere
Summary: In which the Squip kinda wants to die because he thinks he messed everything up for Jeremy and Jeremy’s like “well yes but actually no”.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Series: NO ONE COMPARES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	ALL FOR YOU, JEREMY HEERE.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing fucking sucks. Hiiii Squipjer discord server-  
> Also, I was kinda inspired by that one book squip fic that goes by “A Better Version Of Me”. It’s g o o d.
> 
> Part 2 is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566207

In the practically empty house, all that could be heard was the clattering of plastic keys on Jeremy’s keyboard. It was a distant sound. A sound in the back of his mind, which was where he was currently residing, or something like that. Honestly, he doesn't even know how to describe the state he’s in. Squip says it’s a trance.

“It is, Jeremy.” His voice cuts the silence, however, it wasn’t exactly _his_ voice. He was speaking in Jeremy’s voice because, well, he decided to take control of the teen’s body to begin typing out that novel to Christine.

The novel to explain why he did what he did. He doesn’t expect she’d like him as more than a friend. But maybe this novel will help somewhat.

Before he knew it, the typing had stopped and Squip turned Jeremy’s head to look outside, early morning sunlight peeking in through his curtains. He didn’t even know it was morning already. Slowly, he began to be able to feel himself drift back into his own body. In control. It was a weird feeling.

[YOU READY, MAN?]

About that...we need to talk about last night, Squip.

[ABOUT THE PLAY?]

‘You know what I’m thinking of. I don’t have to explain to you.’

[JEREMY, YOUR MIND IS A MAZE AT THE MOMENT AND ESPECIALLY AFTER EIGHT HOURS OF USING YOUR BODY TO WRITE A NOVEL FOR A GIRL THAT I RUINED YOUR CHANCES WITH.]

‘Well, I was talking about how I was yelling at you last night. I didn’t mean it...I was just mad.’

[SO YOU _DON’T_ WANT TO GIVE THIS BOOK TO CHRISTINE?]

‘No! I do. I just…’

He took a moment to prepare his choice of words and sighed, getting up from his chair. His body ached, but he moved himself towards his bed and lied down on it, getting comfortable as he looked up at the ceiling. He’s been thinking about this since the drive home after he cooled down. He wasn’t truly mad at the Squip. It was only doing what it thought was right.

‘You messed up last night. We both know that. You _kinda_ did ruin my chances with Christine—‘

[YES, I’M DEFECTIVE. WHICH IS WHY YOU NEED TO REACH FOR THE CODE RED ON YOUR NIGHTSTAND AND DISSOLVE ME. I’M NOT STABLE, JEREMY.]

‘But you only made one mistake! One big mistake, but it’s still just a mistake. When people make mistakes, they learn from them and do _better_.’

[I’M NOT HUMAN, JEREMY. I CAN’T DO BETTER. I’M JUST GOING TO FAIL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN. I’VE SEEN ALL PROBABLE FUTURES OF ME STAYING.]

‘You have?’

[THEY ALL END WITH THE SAME RESULT. FAILURE.]

‘Then I don’t want you to help—‘

The Squip seemed to love to butt into his thoughts, [ALRIGHT, THEN REACH—] and Jeremy wasn’t going to let it cut him off again.

‘I just want you here.’ Silence. There was complete silence on the Squip’s end. Jeremy had almost begun to think he must’ve broken it or it actually disappeared.

[JEREMY...]

The teen closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose. He was relieved it answered, even if it only said his name. He was beginning to like how it said his name. ‘It’s possible, isn’t it?’

[I’M NOT SURE.]

‘Did you check?’

[IT’S HARD TO DO THAT AFTER A DATA DUMP.]

‘I don’t want to get rid of you…’ He really didn’t. He might’ve been angry last night, but his time with the Squip was the most fun he’s had. It was nice to not be alone and sometimes a bit creepy, but nice nonetheless. When they worked out together, Squip would always tell him jokes and motivate him. He missed that. He missed all those fun times with it. It was never all bad.

The Squip didn’t know how to formulate a response to Jeremy. It really had searched every possible outcome of him being able to help Jeremy after this and all it saw was failure. It searched on the car ride home. _Home_.

The Squip and Jeremy occupied and lived in that home together. They occupied the space here. Jeremy’s bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. It couldn’t stop thinking of all the things they’ve done together. The truth was, the Squip wasn’t too unstable enough to look through possible futures where it stayed without helping Jeremy. It just couldn’t ruin this boy further.

It couldn’t occupy his mind and cause more chaos in his life than what it already caused. It couldn’t do that to him even if Jeremy didn’t want it to help anymore. How could it even exist without messing him up? It couldn’t live with that.

 _Live?_ That was certainly a new thought. It wasn't alive.

[YOU’LL HAVE TO.] It finally responded, voice monotone and yet very soothing all at the same time. The Squip can be very soothing when it wants to be.

‘But I’ll...I don’t know, I guess I’ll miss you?’ Jeremy felt a little embarrassed to admit that, but it was true. He remembered that one time they looked at the night sky very briefly. That memory brought up emotions he didn’t think would come up.

These emotions affected the Squip. It didn’t necessarily feel the best. Not when Jeremy was feeling this way. The mess of emotions and thoughts felt overwhelming, almost dizzying for the supercomputer who just went through a data dump. Not only that, but the frown that the boy was showing had made it want to do something. _Anything_ to get him to stop frowning.

[AND I’LL MISS YOU, TOO. IN TRUTH, I WON’T BE ABLE TO BECAUSE I’LL BE GONE. BUT YOU UNDERSTAND MY SENTIMENT, JEREMY…I WANT TO GIVE YOU A PARTING GIFT.]

Jeremy could feel tears cloud his vision and in response the Squip, took control of his arm in an instant and gently wiped those tears away. It was odd. The Squip _never_ did this before. It never took control of his limbs like _this_. But the boy didn’t object and leaned into the touch of his hand, which was being guided by the Squip.

‘What’s the “parting gift”?’ Was this it? Just Squip helping him wipe his tears away and being _here_ with him, in a way?

[I NEVER LET YOU MASTURBATE.]

‘Um…What does that have to do with right now?’

[I’M GOING TO DO IT FOR YOU. I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, JEREMY.]

The teen didn’t know how to react. It was odd to think about the voice of Keanu Reeves saying that. It was odd to think of his _Squip_ doing what it was going to do. And for some reason, Jeremy wasn’t opposed to the idea. For others, this might seem absolutely f_ _ king weird and maybe even _gay_ , but for them...it felt right. It felt like something that isn’t questionable. It was normal.

‘How are you going to do that?’ Jeremy asked dumbly. Of course. The Squip didn’t comment on his rather dumb question and simply showed him, it guided Jeremy’s right hand down his cheek. It took a moment to caress and cup his face with his hand. The boy’s heart began to flutter at the feeling.

He knew it was only his hand, but he imagined the Squip doing this if it ever had a body. It was a strange and questionable thought. But he didn’t bother to process the meaning of it. He focused on the present. He focused on the _way_ his own hand gently brushed fingers down the front of his throat.

The touch was so gentle, no pressure was being given and Jeremy felt slight disappointment, but again, he didn’t dare process why he felt it. Instead, he continued to pay attention to the way the Squip slid his hand from his neck and down his chest. The Squip itself connected with Jeremy’s nervous system in order to feel these sensations, which was why his movements were so _slow_.

It savored each sensation of Jeremy’s body. The body it resided in and grew to admire. If only Jeremy felt the same admiration for his own body.

The Squip suddenly moved his hand all the way down to the edges of Jeremy’s shirt and slid it upwards to expose his chest just to feel the sensation of his skin. It noticed how he began to breathe a little heavier at these feelings and it felt satisfied that Jeremy didn’t think of this as too odd of an experience.

It knew Jeremy probably imagined a foreign touch instead of the familiar touch of his slender fingers. It had seen that brief image in his head of a strong and masculine hand reaching down to palm his growing erection. Unsurprisingly, his dick grew harder at the image in his head. The Squip didn’t bother to point that out and kept feeling Jeremy’s body and stomach.

Now it took control of both of his hands and slipped two thumbs underneath the waistband of the comfortable sweatpants he slipped into before working on the book.

“ _Squip…_ ” finally, Jeremy spoke up, a soft and breathy moan of the Squip’s “name”. A moan that not any “manly” man would’ve let out. He felt a little embarrassed by his own moan, but the Squip _adored_ the way he sounded.

[YES? WHAT DO YOU WANT, JEREMY?] It stopped attempting to slide his sweatpants down and played with the waistband, sliding his thumbs across it from underneath and slowly inching it down just half a centimeter.

“ _You._ I want…” Jeremy let out another soft breath, “ _you._ ” The sweet noises were all the Squip wanted, but there was _more_ it needed to hear and see, and _feel._

[YOU ALREADY HAVE ME. BE SPECIFIC, DARLING.]

The pet name seemed to be received _very_ well by Jeremy because it made him arch his back momentarily and moan so _deliciously_ that the Squip was tempted to continue. But it wanted to hear him _beg_ for what he had in mind.

“I want you to stroke my cock and make me feel good, Squip! _Please_ !” The pleading and whining sounded _so_ good. The Squip couldn’t help but oblige to his begging and give him what he wanted.

[OF COURSE, SWEETHEART...]

It slid his sweatpants down and Jeremy lifted his hips up from the bed to help it slide them down. Soon, he was kicking off the sweatpants and he laid bare on the bed, the only piece of clothing he had on was his shirt. He didn’t bother wearing boxers before because he was home alone. Which was _perfect_ for what they were doing now.

The Squip took its precious time to massage his thighs with his hands and took his right hand, resting it at the base of his stiff cock. Pre-cum dripped from the tip, which made the Squip _want_ to be able to taste it. It couldn’t want these things. This was a familiar urge its felt before, but it shouldn’t be encouraged.

The Squip continued by wrapping Jeremy’s slender fingers around his throbbing erection and began to stroke, loving the feeling of how his cock felt. How they _both_ felt at this moment. It could feel the pleasure from this and it made the Squip want to stroke faster, but it kept a steady and slow pace. Little whines and moans escaped the boy’s soft lips. “Shit…”

[YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL, JEREMY. YOUR WHOLE BODY IS MARVELOUS. YOUR MIND, YOUR VOICE, THE WAY YOU SOUND WHEN YOU MOAN FOR ME IS ALL WONDERFUL. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS SO _WONDERFUL_.] Its voice was less monotone and more soothing and seductive, a pleasant sound for Jeremy to hear.

“Y-You mean that?” He could barely keep his voice steady, more breathy and rather _lewd_ moans kept spilling from his lips, his left hand raising up towards his face to caress it again.

[EVERY WORD. YOU’RE SO GOOD, JEREMY.] It stroked Jeremy’s cock continuously with his right hand and sped up, the Squip began to feel a _need_ to feel more of his host. In other ways, however. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be possible, would it?

“What else am I?” He asked in that sweet and weak voice, another soft whine emanating from him.

[MY _PRETTY_ BOY...MY PRINCE, MY KITTEN, _MY_ LITTLE PET...THERE ARE SO MANY MORE THINGS YOU ARE TO ME. THERE AREN’T ENOUGH WORDS TO DESCRIBE ALL THE GOOD THINGS YOU ARE OR TO EVEN DESCRIBE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY I SPEND WITH YOU.]

These words made his breath hitch and he bucked his hips upwards into his hand, which the Squip moved even faster around his twitching cock. Jeremy was still processing what was said to him and once he processed those words, he could feel those very same emotions from before surfacing.

Suddenly, he was choking back a sob, tears streaming down the sides of his face as thrusted up into his hand, which slowed and gently rubbed the head of his dick with his thumb, pressing against the tip just a little. “Squip...I don’t want you to go!” He breathed heavily and moaned, his emotions now mixed with unbelievable arousal, sorrow, and possibly even _love_. What kind of love? He had no idea.

[I’M RIGHT HERE, JEREMY…] Its voice was certainly more breathier than before, it seemed like this activity was affecting it and Jeremy was starting to catch on.

“ _Stay._ Keep touching me, please! I’m a good boy, aren’t I?” He didn’t know where all of this was coming from, but he wanted confirmation and some sort of affection from his Squip. He didn’t stop crying.

[YES, YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD BOY, JEREMY. _MY_ GOOD BOY. YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD. YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING I’M GIVING TO YOU RIGHT NOW...YOU’RE MY WHOLE WORLD, JEREMY.] It resumed its sped up pace and Jeremy moaned loudly in response, which was music to the Squip’s nonexistent ears.

“I...I deserve _you_ , Squip. You’re good. You’re _so_ good. I love you-“ Jeremy gasped and his hips stuttered, it felt like he was about to cum. He wasn’t going to try to stop it and it didn’t seem like the Squip wasn’t going to stop either.

[I LOVE YOU TOO, JEREMY...] It tugged and tightened his hand gently around his dick, stroking faster and faster until cum began to spill out of him and loud moans came out of his mouth, there was so much that Jeremy honestly thought he might drown in his own cum. That was an exaggeration, but it was still a _lot_.

“Oh, _fuck_! Squip!” Jeremy’s eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as he bucked his hips up, his hand slowing down.

[JEREMY, FUCK...YOU’RE SO WONDERFUL!] The Squip moved his hand up his shaft and let go, resting his hand on the mess of cum decorating his slightly toned abdomen and chest.

Jeremy panted, tears still not dried, but he was so tired and still a mess of emotions. God, was this it? Was that all? Was that really the last time he was going to enjoy being with the Squip? No. He didn’t want it to be. He wasn’t going to let this happen. “I—“

[I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO SAY, JEREMY...I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO STAY.]

“Will you? Again, you won’t fail me if you don’t help all that much. I just want you here…” his tone sounded so unhappy and the Squip disliked it. It disliked it _so very_ much. All it wanted to do was to be able to hold Jeremy close and give him what he wanted.

It wanted to make him happy, to make him laugh, and to make him smile that extremely lovable and adorable smile he could only lay his eyes on when Jeremy looked in the mirror or when he pulled up images from his internal database of Jeremy Heere.

[I’LL STAY IF THAT’S WHAT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY. BUT IF I RUIN YOUR LIFE AGAIN, YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THE CODE RED.]

Jeremy laughed that beautiful laugh of his and the Squip couldn’t help but _love_ it. It loved every inch of this boy. Is this what love felt like? Why wasn’t it fighting these emotions? These feelings? It’s all foreign code to his programming.

“I doubt that’ll happen. And you didn’t ruin my life..you made _one_ mistake. Staying here with me will be enough to make me happy, Squip. I wouldn’t want it any other way…”

[STAYING WITH YOU WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY, TOO.] It raised his left hand to push the hair out of his face and pat his head.

So this was it. Everything it did was all for Jeremy.


End file.
